


superheroes

by protectchatnoir



Series: nathmarc november [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mild Language, Superhero Alternate Universe, Thinking About Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Reverser almost gets killed, and thinks about what life would be like without him living it.





	superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> 2 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL MIDNIGHT CAN I POST IT ON TIME
> 
> WHATEVER I'LL EDIT IT LATER HAHA 
> 
> (yay i posted it just in time!!! i'm going back through to edit it now akdbakdjakdj)

**superheroes**

* * *

 

_"Watch out, Reverser!"_

His plane swerved just in time to dodge the super villain's poisoned arrow. Shit, that was close. A little _too_  close.

And Marc couldn't help but imagine what could have happened if his partner hadn't warned his in time. He could have _died._

He wouldn't ever see Nathanaël again.

Or Mightillustrator, for that matter. Two of his favourite people, and he wouldn't ever get to see either of them ever again. Actually, if he had died, he wouldn't be able to see _any_  of his favourite people again. Not his parents, his few friends - or any people ever, really, even the annoying kids in his class who teased him. He'd be too busy being dead.

 _"What are you doing?"_  Mightillustrator hissed, dragging him around the corner of a building, out of sight of the super villain.

What _was_ he doing?

 _Thinking about what would have happened if I had died,_  Marc thought to himself. And then, _oh, I was so distracted by thinking about what would have happened if I had died that I basically put myself in danger by not paying attention to the fight. Huh, that's kind of ironic._

But he couldn't exactly explain that to his superhero partner. Well, Marc always did have a tendency to let the thoughts get carried away, his imagination running free and wild. It's what made his stories so good. And his overactive imagination was probably due to his lack of friends. Spending so much time alone led to lots of time spent thinking.

"Reverser?"

Great, he was doing it again.

"Uh, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

Mightillustrator frowned, looking seriously concerned about him. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

God, Marc loved his partner, but he did worry way too much. Mightillustrator obviously really cared about him; maybe more than just a friendship or a superhero partner bond. In fact, he was sure of it. The way Mightillustrator looked at him, spoke to him... it was too fond, too affectionate, more than just a platonic concern. And Marc wished he could reciprocate those feelings - but his heart already belonged to someone else.

_Nathanaël._

He felt his mind go all dreamy and romantic just thinking about his crush.

"Reverser! What is going _on?_  You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"God, sorry, I was just thinking about-"

Mightillustrator smiled slightly. "You're always thinking, huh? What were you thinking about this time? Well, actually, it doesn't matter right now, we can talk about it later. Right now we have a super villain to defeat!"

Marc sighed. "I was thinking about a boy," he said, dreamily. "A really nice, pretty boy."

"Come on, let's-"  
Mightillustrator froze. His eyes widened, and his cheeks darkened. "A- a boy? You were- _who?"_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i liked it!!!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ;D 
> 
> so the idea behind this one is just a very basic AU where Marc and Nath are normal superheroes fighting normal villains (so no miraculous/akumas) 
> 
> tbh i really had fun writing this one??? idk i just got into it skdhskdjsjf so yeah i might actually come back and add some more chapters!! Let me know what u think!!
> 
> My tumblr is @protectchatnoir :D


End file.
